


Bat Family Pregnancy one-shot

by hiding_gal12



Category: Batman - All Media Types, batfam - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Living Together, Love, One Shot, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, love intrest, planned pregancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiding_gal12/pseuds/hiding_gal12
Summary: One shots where each male member of the bat fam and their spouse/ Girlfriend gets pregnant
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Damian Wayne x Original Female Character(S), Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd x Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Bat Family Pregnancy one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> 6919 words

  
  
  


**Bruce**

Bruce and I had met shortly after he had adopted Dick Grayson and quickly fell in love with him and everything about the Wayne heir. We got engaged around the time he adopted Cassandra Cain by this time Jason Todd had lived and died and lived again and the most recent Robin was Tim Drake. I went out most nights I also preferred to stay in and work the coms with Barbara Gordon. Then came Stephanie Brown she was a surprise to them the least but she wasn't a shock like Damian was to the Bat family. Bruce had a biological son. Sure we weren't married but we already had all these kids, it hadn't occurred to me that he might want kids with me. Two years later we got married. We were calm and then the conversation of us having kids came back up two months after we got back from our honeymoon.

I was sitting on the bed getting ready to crawl under the covers when Bruce came in and looked me in the eyes, “What about another kid?” 

“Who'd you find this time?” I asked him if he had found another kid on the side of the street, “Someone else tried to steal the tires off the bat mobile.” I crawled across the bed, shoving my feet under the blankets and then the rest of my body. Bruce laid down beside me on top of the blankets, I cocked my head, “What?”

He smiled at me, kissed me on the head and then turned off the lights and the conversation wasn't brought up again. 

But two weeks later we had a gala event and all the kids went. A few of the titans came too, me and Bruce spent most of the night helping Lois and Clark on an article. That night Bruce and I had one too many drinks, we woke up that morning tangled in blankets with Bruce's alarm going off. 

He covered me up and kissed me on the head before he left for work, I had the day off. Dick came over from an off shift and after I showered and changed he got into bed with me and we watched movies while Cassie, Steph, Damian , and Tim were all in school Barbra had work as a librarian. Luke and Duke also had work. So while Alfred cleaned the house Dick and I watched old movies and ate popcorn, Ace came to join us. 

Dick fell asleep with his head on my shoulder and I think I fell asleep too because when I woke up to Jason who spent the day doing whatever taking the photo of the two of us, he saw I was awake and without having to say anything he got into bed laying down next to me and grabbing the remote and choosing the next movie. When I woke up again, Dick was gone and so was Jason. In their place was Cassie and Tim who were crossed legged at the end of the bed Damian was curled up asleep, all three of them in their school uniforms. 

Eventually we got up and moved to the dining room where I made the four of us lunch. Alfred wasn't too happy but he cleaned up. 

A few days had passed and I was at work at Wayne Enterprises sitting in my office when suddenly a wave of nausea rushed over me. I raced to my private bathroom off from my office and threw up. I sat down on the floor with my head in my hands as another wave hit me. 

I didn't tell anyone about that. The sickness began to happen in the morning and Bruce caught on. For the first three or four days I had managed to get out of bed into the bathroom, throw up and shower and change, but today Bruce followed me to the bathroom and held my hair back without a word. His large and calloused hands massaged my back as I leaned forward and heaved. When I was done I leaned into his embrace, he had a wet washcloth and wiped my face with it, folding it over he put in on my head as I caught my breath. “How long has this been going on?” Bruce left the washcloth on my head, I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling, Bruce intertwined his fingers around me. 

“A few days.” I went to lean forward and stand up but his hands caught me and with a wet slap the washcloth hit the floor. “Let me up.” it was a quiet whisper those last three words, “It's just the flu.”

“The flu?” He asked as I leaned forward away from his embrace. Bruce placed one hand on my waist keeping me down and one on my forehead, I brought my hands up to his and kept the coolness of his skin on my head. “You're burning up.” He began to make slow movements to stand, “Let's get you into bed.” with one arm on my back and one under my legs he picked me up and carried me to the bed. “I'll call you off work and I'll tell Alfred to make you breakfast in bed.”

“Go to your meeting” He kissed me on the cheek,

“I'll have Dick check up on you when he gets back.” Bruce leaves for work knowing that after his shift today he won't be going on patrol, he will be crawling into bed with me. 

A few minutes later, Alfred walks into the room, I'm sitting up ready for a breakfast tray, and he sets it down, overtop my legs the first thing i do is unroll my napkin and a pregnancy test falls into my hands, I look up at Alfred with my mouth open in shock, ”Master Bruce told me your symptoms, it could just be the flu but it could be a child.” I look away from him and look down at the light blue and purple stick, “Now close your jaw you'll catch a fly, Mistress Anne.”

I utter a quick thanks before he leaves the room and closes the door, I stare at the stick I left on the mattress next to me, outside the door I hear Alfred tell the kids I'm sick and not to bother me before school. I can hear Jason doing the crossword on the bench in the hall outside of my room, my eyes never stray from the stick until I move the tray and head into the bathroom. I pee on the stick and sit on the floor with a timer on my phone set for two minutes. 

Me and Bruce always had a family when we started dating. He had Dick and I was here when he got everyone else, his own children, Gordon's daughter, I was here when the accidents happened, Babs lost her ability to walk and when Jason died. I was here for them, so maybe if that stick says what i think it says they will all be there for me, I've been apart of this family for so long that sometimes it feels like because they all have the hero thing and yes I do it to but they do it more often and they all have that bonding of shared trauma and because I was raised in a middle class family, I will never have what Bruce and the kids have. My phone begins to buzz without looking. I click the phone off and stand up. I look at the little plus sign on the stick. I get in the show and change into new pajamas and by the time I'm coming back into my room to hide the stick in my bedside table, the breakfast tray is gone. 

After tucking the stick away on my bedside table I walk out of my room to the kitchen where Dick and Jason are arguing, they both stop when they see me, “Don't stop on my account.”

I opened a cabinet but due to the fact that I'm normally wearing heels when I'm out of my room and not dark pink bunny slippers I couldn't reach the crackers, Dick saw and without hesitation he grabbed it for me. He then put a hand on my head, “Fevers gone, how ya feeling?” 

“Thank you,” I pull the box of crackers out of his hand and head to another set of cabinets to grab the peanut butter, “I'm feeling better.” Trying to contain the smile on my face as I pulled the butter knife out of a drawer. I sat down at the table and the two of them sat with me, “What were you two fighting about?”

The two of them sit at the counter with me and begin to rant about what happened on patrol last night, we laugh together and the moment Alfred sees me he lets me finish eating before he ushers me back to bed, both Jason and Dick wish me good luck as Alfred tucks me in, the two of them go back out on patrol. 

I sit in bed with Ace until Bruce comes home, His shoulders are tense so when he sits on the edge of the bed I crawl over to him and begin giving him a shoulder rub. “How are you feeling, Dick said the fevers gone.”

I smile, “Better.” I begin to crawl to my bedside table and I pull the purple and white stick with the faded plus sign out. I set it down and go back to rubbing his shoulders. “Turns out it wasn't the flu.”

“Hmm” Bruce just leans into my massage, “What was it? A cold?”

“No” I pull back and grab the stick. I then wrap my arms around him, putting the plus in his line of sight. “I think we should go to the doctor before we start telling people,” Bruce grabs the stick out of my hands and stands up before turning to look at me, “I know its a lot, I think Alf-” Bruce has the biggest smile on his face, he puts his hands on waist and spins me around the room.

He sets me on the ground, one of my slippers flew off, he kisses me hard, keeping that cheeky grin of his, “I'll call the doctor, we’ll drop the kids off at school, Jason and Dick will patrol again, we will go out to lunch than if it's true.” He kisses me again, “We will have a family dinner in a few days.” I'm not sure how long we stood there and hugged and cried. I also don't remember going to sleep or driving the kids to school because next thing I know me and Bruce are sitting in the waiting room of the doctors office.

I don't hear the nurse call the name or the doctor introduce herself I vaguely hear her explain what's she's gonna do I'm too busy thinking about when the baby was conceived, I think it was the night of the gala and so does Bruce that was a little under a month ago a little more than twenty two days, we should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat. I put on the hospital gown and Bruce folds my clothes eventually the doctor walks back in.

She places cold gel on my stomach and Bruce's hand is in mine. I turn my head to look at the screen and there it is a small looking peanut shape, “There it is.” The doctor points at the grey and white on the staticy screen and suddenly this is real, this is I sat on the bathroom floor when I knew the truth, I think I have known since that night that there was a baby inside me and I've always been a parent but now I'll actually be a mom, I didn't know I was crying until Bruce wiped away my tears and then we heard it a small and tiny noise that whispered of love and screamed joy in both our ears a little heartbeat. 

The doctor spoke to us some more, I got prenatal vitamins and other meds she thought I would need. She told Bruce about everything I would go through and then some, I got changed and we got lunch then headed home. Bruce showed the photos to Alfred before he even had his coat off. Alfred congratulated us, he was going to invite everyone to dinner next week. The two of them left me alone to go plan. 

The next week goes by fast. The only questions I get are why I haven't been out patrolling for the moment. I've been shrugging them off but I think Damian is getting suspicious although he hasn't said anything. Bruce has been getting up an hour early so that when I get morning sickness There's towels and bottled water set up in the bathroom for me, He’s also been cutting back on his patrolling shifts and has been telling the kids that's me and him are working on a project for work. When in reality we are working on plans for the nursery, we have kids but we've never had a baby before this was new territory, given we had eight months we had no idea what to do and we still are clueless. 

Me and Bruce wore our dinner clothes to work, business casual we were in meetings all day, and eventually time was for dinner, we had made it so that only immediate members of the so called “Bat Clan” were allowed to dinner. Alfred cooked a chicken dinner with biscuits, mashed potatoes and gravy there was corn and peas as well. Dick was in his police uniform and Jason wore his normal clothes but with a tie on top of everything. Tim, Damian, Steph and Cassie were all wearing school uniforms, Duke and Luke also were wearing business casual and Babs was wearing a blouse and skirt.

They brought up old conversations and family photos to Steph's famous food Instagram page, and to the last meme Tim tagged Bruce in. Dick brings up a case he’s currently working on down at the GCPD and Jason says something inappropriate that makes everyone laugh. Cassie doesn't say much but she nods and a smile appears on her face. As the conversation dies down Babs asks the question, “Is there a reason were having family dinner tonight, I don't mind its just-”

“I'm pregnant.” I say the whole table is quiet, both me and Bruce are trying to take in everyone's expressions. 

“And during the remaining eight months i will be hanging up the cowl, the justice league doesn't know yet why I'm giving up being batman.”

“This is real?” Jason says eyes wide.

Cassie lets out a laugh and signs congratulations. 

“Baby names!” Stephanie pulls a pen out of her pocket and begins writing on her cloth napkin, I let out a laugh as Tim leans over to help her.

“You need boy names too!” Cassie leans over to read the names as Tim yells at Steph.

“Congrats you too.” Dick says nodding his head he then glances at Steph's napkin that is upside down to him, “Does that say Dino Nugget?” 

Jason leans over and reads the list, “I don't think Batman is going to name his child Baby Bat.”

The rest of the evening was spent in a cheerful mood and ended with Bruce showing everyone the ultrasound pictures. 

The night was a success now came the hard part, preparation for the baby and the next nine months.

**Months 2 and 3**

I hate sleeping in with a burning passion but Bruce read to me that exhaustion was one of the symptoms of pregnancy along with a bunch of other stuff, so I slept in. Dick liked to enjoy watching movies with me, Tim and Damien on the weekends. Eventually I started to develop a baby bump one morning. I noticed it as I was buttoning up my blouse, “How long are we planning on hiding this from the tabloids?” I asked Bruce who was slipping on his shoes.

“They find out when they find out.” Bruce finished putting on his shoes and walked over to me and placed his hands on the small spot where my stomach began to stick out, “I'll send ALfred shopping for more clothes for you, to keep it hidden.” He kisses me on the cheek and buttons up my maroon blouse for me, “When you're ready, i'll have lunch with Lois and Clark, if any tabloida are gonna find out it's gonna be them, then I'll tell the justice league because Clark will already know.” 

“I think I'm gonna wait.” I looked at myself in the mirror just like that the bump was gone with a loose shirt and a skirt. “I think i'm gonna wait.” The bump tiny was still not noticeable with dresses, but i figured If I start wearing more blouses now they won't question it later. 

Everyday at work went smoothly and instead of going on steakouts or patrol Bruce and I would sit at the comms with Babs even though with Bruce there, he ran coms me and Barbra talked about the baby, who has since been dubbed, the baby bat.

Over the coms that's all everyone talked about, Dick hung up the Nightwing suit to don the Batman and other than that everything was the same. 

“How soon until you know the gender?” Stephanie said as she threw a knife at someone.

“That's if they want to know the gender,” Babs said into the comm. Her and I were answering these questions while Bruce stayed strictly to the mission comms.

I let out a laugh, “Beginning of the fourth month. so two months we should know.”

“You want to know?” Damian asked.

“I haven't really thought about it.” 

“Easy you want to know so you know to buy the dino toys or the other -” Jason gets cut off.

“Jason!” Bruce hollers into the comms, 

“I'm good, someone just tried to stab me so I stabbed them.”

“Okay then Cassie just said you're sexist.”

I let out a laugh as Steph and Jason had a fight through Cassie, “I might choose to not know and get a little bit of everything.”

The next morning I had morning sickness for the first time in a while. Bruce woke up when I did, but the bathroom was already ready for me, even though it hadn't happened in a while he still prepped the bathroom, for this exact reason. He tied my hair up in a bun and held it as I heaved over the toilet. With one hand he had opened the water bottle and handed it to me, keeping his hand on my head he placed one on my back. I sat on my knees and took a sip of the water, I took a deep breath and let myself fall backwards into Bruce, he caught me. His legs were spread apart and I fit perfectly between them, i manuverd my legs into a criss cross situation.One of Bruise's legs is stretched out and the other is up, I lean into the knee, pressing my forehead on it. “I hate this” I say, shutting my eyes knowing that a second wave is coming.

“I hate this too.” Bruce lets his hands slip from my hair and back and onto my shoulders. I take another sip of the water and twist the cap on setting it down. I then feel it coming and then I'm on my knees again and more puke comes out of my more, my lungs feel hoarse. I cough over the toilet before falling back on the floor. The drop from my knees caused my whole body to shift and before my head hit the floor, Bruce caught me, suddenly I was crying and I didnt know why. He wiped my face and held me. 

“I don't think…” I coughed into my arm, rolling the side of my onto Bruce's chest, “That I can get back into bed.” I felt his arms bear hug me as he stood up so that I rose with him. He didn't pick me up like he did before but instead we waddled with me secured to his chest, my arms were wrapped around his neck, both of Bruce's arms were attached to my back and it was less of a waddle more like he was carrying me without moving me too much. When I felt the bed on the back of my knees I gently let go of Bruce and sat on the edge of the bed, he bends down and picks up my legs. I lightly moan as I roll over. He gets back into bed with me and i feel him stroke my hair eventually I fall asleep and when I awake again he's gone most likely he went to work, I check my phone, I don't have to go today, I stay in bed

The next few weeks go smoothly and both me and Bruce have decided to wait until its born to know the baby's gender, that conversation caused Jason to yell and TIm broke a cup and coffee is now everywhere, DIck just laughed and Cassie was the only one who agreed with us, there is now a list on the fridge of boy and girl names, dino nugget made the list in the subcategory of gender neutral. These lists are the highlight of my mornings, with my morning sickness having subsided me and Bruce now spend our mornings reading through the names crossing out the ones they don't like. They've caught Alfred a few times taking photos of them. My stomach is now bigger and I've switched to elastic waistbands. Tomorrow me and Bruce have a doctors appointment for my five month checkup and then we're having lunch with Lois and Clark. 

  
  


**Months 5 and 6**

  
  
  


We met at a small diner inside town. I had on an oversized jacket and sat down on the same side next to Bruce, Lois and Clark were already there. Bruce and Clark had a small conversation, “I mean not that I don't like having lunch but, why did you want to get lunch?” Lois asks as she sips her iced tea.

“We have a story for you two to write.” Bruce says as he puts ketchup on the side of his plate, smearing it with a fry.

Clark and Lois looked at each other before turning back to us who were enjoying our food, “What kind of story?” Clark asks.

“Does it have a title?” Lois adds to Clarks previous statement.

I nod my head as Lois cocks hers to the side, I ignore her glare, “The title is…” Bruce looks at me and I glance at him, I wipe my hand and then put it on top of him, on the table, “The Waynes expecting their first child together.”

At the same time Bruce and I turn our heads to look at them and both their jaws are dropped, “Your… you're”

“Pregnant.” I said looking at Lois's dumbfounded expression from across the table, “Four months from today, I take off my jacket and stand up, “It's getting to the point where I can't hide it anymore.” 

Lois gapes at the baby bump and jumps up, the dishes on the table bang together when she gets up and wraps her arms around me, “Congrats!” I wrap my arms around her as Bruce and Clark exchange congratulations while me and Lois sit down, “Pictures, ultrasound photos.” 

“You two already have a herd,” Clark points to my stomach, “That kids gonna have a whole village.”

We spend at least two hours talking and we stay long after we've had dessert, Clark forces himself to pay even though we invited them. Lois thinks it was to make a cute and adorable headline, Bruce wants to tell the rest of the Justice League before Lois publishes her article, allis good.

“When are you going to tell the rest of the League?” My hand is wrapped around his as we head up the long driveway into the Wayne mansion. 

Bruce looks at the top of my head, “I should tomorrow Lois wants to get the story out and I want to tell everyone and not have the ones who know me to find out through a paper.” I nod my head as we approach the door. Bruce leans in and kisses me and suddenly I feel a sensation in my lower adamant, before his lips touch mine I let out a groan. “What?” The door opens, Alfred is standing behind Dick. “What?” Bruce asks again with wide eyes. His hands on my shoulders.

I put one hand on my stomach in a second that felt like an hour, “I think the baby just kicked.” I hear Dicks laugh from inside the home. “Kiss me again.” Bruce leaned in but not before I put his hand on my belly overtop the spot where I had felt the tiny movement. Our lips touched and when his lips were to mine he smiled looking down our foreheads touching. “I don't think it's like kissing me.”

“Now get inside before you catch a chill.” Alfred said, we both turned our heads and saw Dick running up the steps. “Congratulations.”

We both say thank you to Alfred and once were in bed and in our pajamas, I'm reading a baby book and Bruce is doing research, the door opens, Dick, Tim, Steph, Jason, Cassie and Damian are all standing there, I look at Bruce and pat my head. 

Steph is the first one to put her hands on my stomach, “Where did the dino nugget kick?” She's on the bed between me and Bruce sitting on her knees. 

“Again, it's a no on Dino Nugget.” Bruce says and Dick crawls into bed next to Steph.

Jason and the other three boys eventually made their way to the bed, cautiously Cassandra approached my stomach, I grabbed her hand slowly and placed it where the baby kicked, and then I felt that little tingle again, and Cassies face lit like a Christmas tree. She grabbed Stephs hand and placed it where hers was. Bruce leaned in and placed his head on my shoulder, I leaned and put my head on his and eventually as the night went on everyone felt the baby kick. Cassie fell asleep on the floor curled up in a ball, Dick and Steph were both in the bed on the end their limbs intertwined. Jason was asleep on the loveseat on the farside of the room, Tim was on the bed but ended up on the floor, and Duke had ended up under the bed. Damian was in the dead center of the room lying on his back. 

A few days later me and Bruce decided on a room for the baby, it was directly across the hall from our room, we haven't decided on a color for the baby room but Lois and Clark gave us a crib, we had also received gifts from the other members of the justice league, Green Lantern gave us a lamp, the flash gave us lighting bolt wall decals,and more gifts from everyone keeps coming. Everyone in the house wants to help us with the room but we wanted to do it ourselves, the kids were out patrolling and I was lying on the floor using Bruce as a pillow while going through paint swatches. “Nothing pink, nothing blue.” I mumble to myself as I flip through more swatches. 

Bruce strokes my hair with one hand while he flips through his pile, “Do we want light or dark?” 

“Light” I say laughing and then sitting up, “It's not the batcave.” I roll my shoulders. Bruce lets out a laugh as he stands up.

“I'll start putting the crib together and you can pick the paint.”

“How do we feel about pastels?” I asked as I shifted my weight, my back was killing me but i'd be damned if i don't get this done before the baby comes. “I like this shade of yellow, but it might be too light.” I go to stand up but I can't, Bruce sees me struggling and comes over to help me, I don't have to say anything but he helps me sit in the rocking chair that was given to us by the Teen Titans. I sigh at the relief and lean back and Bruce analizes me, I hate when he does it but he's a detective finding out what's wrong is his job, “My legs cramp.” I say as another pain rushes from my body as I push off from the floor to rock my chair. 

He drops to his knees gently as possible and slide off my slippers starting with my feet he begins massaging, I let out a moan of relief and then a laugh, “That tickles.” His hand worked over my sweatpants pushing in places that let out relief. I let out another laugh even harder than the first one. I lean forward and Bruce stops, I keep laughing, he looks concerned, “I can't stop… laughing.” He smiles. 

He lets out a laugh, I slide down onto the floor with him and we laugh together in the baby room with parts of a crib scattered everywhere and paint swatches discarded along the walls with a pile of stuffed animals and unopened gifts. We laugh for a few minutes before I start crying. Bruce immediately pulls me at my shoulders into his chest, “I hate hormones.” He laughs in my ear, I let out an uncontrollable sob, my face is stained with tears with one hand wrapped around me, placed on my belly, Bruce using his other hand to wipe my tears.

“We heard crying!” Tim shouts as He, Dick, and Steph enter the room.

I try to wipe my tears but they keep coming next thing I know, Dickiebird, Steph and Tim are all on the floor next to us holding me. “We got you.” The five , six of us sat like that for about twenty minutes, until my tears stopped. 

After two days we gave up and decided to let everyone help with the nursery because we were getting nowhere, we had decided on a slightly darker version of the pastel yellow that I had originally picked out, the kids were helping Jason, who was painting designs on the already dry yellow, to paint. Dick and Bruce were putting together the crib. I was sitting in the rocking chair watching everyone, Alfred was hanging a photo with a white cover on it, He was gonna reveal the photo once he got it on the wall but for now it was just a white sheet. 

Alfred hammered the Photo into the wall in the spot above where the crib will go when it's done being built. Alfred leaves the white sheet there when he's done, Jason paints animals along the walls and I'm not sure how much time passes but I make myself useful by opening up all the old justice league gifts. 

Eventually get up and head to the kitchen where Alffred has laid out snacks and I see Damian sitting alone, “Kid…”

“Am I going to be replaced?” He holds his head up and looks at me, with tears in his eyes, “I was the blood child and now there is going to be another,” he cuts himself off before he gets too emotional. 

“No, you weren't Bruce's first kid and certainly won't be his last.” I shake my head looking him, “At the rate Bruce was going when I first met him, I was sure he was going to adopt every kid on the streets who even looked at him.” I put my hand on top of his, “Your just getting another sibling and although that seems like a lot right now trust me, you'll love it.”

Damian pulled his hand from mine and stood up, “If you could not tell father i'd appreciate it.” With that he walks away and out of the room, I eat a cookie off the tray and head back in the room hoping that boy knows no one in this house is ever replaced, we always make room, we always have room for more. 

I walked back into the baby room, just as Bruce and Dick were propping up the dark shaded crib against the wall. I walked up to it and ran my hand across the wood, “I love it.” Bruce wrapped his arm around my back as Alfred leaned in from the side and pulled the white cloth off from above the crib, it was a photo of the whole family standing side by side everyone was smiling, I turned and saw Bruce's smiling face as the baby kicked, he felt it we both laugh, our baby would have its entire family watching over them. 

A few weeks later and Bruce has taken up the habit of talking to the baby, while he puts lotion on my stomach, he was telling a random anecdote and it was putting me to sleep. After I get to sleep he continues to talk, until I have to get up to pee. After that we both go to bed for real. 

I sleep on my left side and he wraps his arms around me, tomorrow I enter the beginning of the final three months. 

**Months 7, 8 and 9**

That morning me and Bruce had our normal trimester doctor's appointment, the doc informed us that the baby will be less active due to less room in the womb to move, we also were told that I may experience swelling, but both me and Bruce knew this. We were told for the eighth month that the baby will be more active, due to its brain in rapid development, our next appointment is now scheduled during the halfway point of the eighth month. Then it will be time. 

We get new photo prints of the baby, we head to work afterwards. From the moment we walk in we know the kids are planning something, Tim usually greets us at the front but he wasn't, it was Saturday and no one normally takes the dayshift for patrol because we all work here and can change here. 

Babs wasn't at the desk and Jason wasn't eating all the food on the 16th floor staff room. Me and Bruce both exchanged a look and hesitantly walked into his office, he walked in first, not knowing if they were going to jump out or if something worse had happened, for us though it was always worse. 

Bruce had a hand on my stomach, keeping it secure, we headed into the room, my hands on his one, he used his other hand to turn the knob, as we got in there, there was nothing. He let go of me and began to look around the room, I walked to the desk and picked up the only thing that was out of line, a bright green sticky note, “Wrong office, head to the other one! love the birds.” I held up the note and turned to Bruce who creeped up behind me and was reading over my shoulder. He placed a hand on my back as I led him to my office from across the hall, we heard whispering inside. 

We both look at each other, the relief leaving our bodies before we even open the door, to reveal all the kids, Lois and Clark, Diana. They all shouted surprise as we walked in. 

“We didn't know how you were doing things, so we decided along with the help of your other children to throw both of you a party to celebrate your child.” Diana said, “Other members of the league will be showing up.”

“It's a surprise party for us.” Bruce whispers in my ear.

“And for the baby.” I whisper in his.

Steph runs up and grabs me making me sit in my desk chair with an all new backpillow. Babs wheels up beside me and shows me the photo album her and Dick made over the last seven months. 

Hal and Barry show up at the same time and join in conversation with Dick, Damian, Bruce and Diana. 

The kids are gathered around me, sitting with trays of snacks and photo albums full of everyone and me through every stage of the pregnancy, with room for the next three months, there were more gifts and it was so relaxing, Jason performed a song, Dick tackled him when he said a cuss word. We laughed and Lois was giving me tips on how to raise a baby when a member of the justice league is his father. The party was fun but me and Bruce had to start getting out affairs in order for when the baby came.

In the following weeks It becomes a tradition to add something new to the babys walls, for Jason he loves drawing kid friendly designs and it brings him joy plus its free labor so he's good to go. Bruce forces me to take it easy by making sure we both have days off on the same days and more days off overall. We have lazy days where we spend all of it in bed and then we have bad days where the baby won't stop kicking, we are in the eighth month and some days the kicking is so bad it makes me sick and I can't eat, but then there are good days beside from the lazy days where he tries my random cravings and Bruce laughs at them and smiles because of how much I enjoy it. 

Soon we go in for an eight and a half month appointment basically a checkup to see if the baby is in the position which it is, we get the all good to go home. We have one of our successful lazy days curled up in bed with our pajamas on. He uses a hot water bottle to sooth my muscles and he gets me a back pillow and we fall asleep on the couch. We spend a lot of time in bed together with the two of us. 

The next few weeks are sorta crazy as the due date gets closer, our bags are packed and already in the car for the hospital, Jason and Steph have been staying up to paint murals of animals on the walls, Alfred insists on teaching the two of us on how to care for the baby because we've only ever had children who are already grown. Babs and Cassie constantly make sure we're stocked with all the supplies although if we ever run out everyone has already volunteered to make runs and as for the names on the fridge the name dino nugget has suddenly disappeared. 

While at work because no one wants me to get up and do stuff other than work on a computer , Tim sits in with me most of the time. He does all my running back and forth and filing. Bruce is in a meeting somewhere, when suddenly I start feeling a pain in my abdomen, I pass it off as Braxton hicks but it's not when I feel a trickling sensation down my leg. “Tim.” I breathe out as the pain from down below kicks in again. He turns and looks at me while still being consumed by one of my files, “My water just broke.” 

Panic was Tim's first thought I could tell because the files fluttered to the floor, his eyes wide as he was breathing more heavily than me. “I'll go find Bruce, can you get to the first floor?” I nod my head as he runs out of the room towards the conference floor. I see him push the down button on the elevator for me. I begin to fast walk. As the pain returns more strong this time. 

“Ah” I moan in pain as I get into the elevator, I was unaware that the elevator was moving until I got to the first floor where Bruce was waiting, he grabbed me and whispered words I couldn't understand while we walked to the car, he helped me get in and while I buckled up he got in and began driving, “Bruce… i'm  _ ugh _ ” He looks at me as he continues to drive through the city, “I'm gonna be a mom.” He puts his hand on mine and pulls into the hospital and runs in with me. 

Next thing I know I'm in one of those light hospital gowns and and being told to wait, Bruce is there holding my hand hour after hour whispering words of encouragement. I know he hates seeing me like this, screaming and crying and just being in pain in general. I'm sweating and a nurse gives Bruce a rag to wipe it and eventually after seven hours it's time to push so I do and after that in my head time stops. Bruce lets go of my hand when cries fill the air and then he's holding the baby, tears are streaking down his face, he loves us so much. 

A new member of our big family has just been welcomed.

**THE END**

  
  
  



End file.
